fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aobashi Kyouko
Aobashi Kyouko is one of the main cures of Premium Player Pretty Cure! . Her alter ego is Cure Liberty, the pretty cure of strength. Additional informations Zodiac: Libra Blood Type: O Height: 1,70m Weight: 55kg School: Yuukai Gakuen - High School 3rd year - Class 3-A - Game Circle She speaks in a very casual way and uses the pronoun I "atashi" (あたし). Skills She is pretty much the same as Seikou, having very bad grades. However, it is not because she doesn't study, but she can't study well. She is not interested in studies so she can't concentrate when studying. In the opposite, sport is her passion and she is very skilled at it. She runs fast, has agility and strength. She has also good eyes and precision. Despite appearances, she is very skilled at housework and cooking. This is primarly because of her dad owning a restaurant. When she was little, she learned how to do all of these with her mother. History Appearance She has black hair reaching her shoulder while attached in a ponytail. Her eyes are dark green and she wears the uniform of Yuukai Gakuen. Outside of it, she wearsvery casual and comfortable clothes that are easy to move with. Personality Kyouko is a very carefree and lively person. She is the kind of girl who do not think about the future and only wants to have fun and live in the present. While she shows a joyful behavior in the outside, she is actually gloomy and is overshadowed by her sister's brigthness. She is also very irresponsible and is the first to take risks in the team. It can be say that Kyouko is a tomboy. She doesn't like to be told what to do and often say stupid things. Like Airi, she is ridiculously honest. Perhaps even more than Airi. It is very obvious to see when she lies. Cure Liberty "The green player is the shape of strength! The land's freedom, Cure Liberty!" グリーンプレーヤーは力の形！土地の自由、キュアリバティー！ Gurīn Purēyā wa chikara no katachi! Tochi no jiyū, Kyua Ribatī! Cure Liberty is Kyouko's alter ego. She represents strength and has the physical power. Her theme color is green. She is the most sporty of the team and her power consists of physical skills like speed, agility and strength. To transform, she performs the Chara Customize with her Premium Console. Relationships Oodan Airi - She knows her since their childhood. She met Airi when she was troubled with her family problems and so the latter was like a sun for her as she cheered her up. They did only talk when they passed by each other, but these were precious moments for Kyouko. However, after Kyouko began to change and to follow a carefree life, she stopped talking to her. Their friendship was not related with her change, but if she wants to become an other person, she had to leave anything from her previous "life". When they became pretty cure teammates, their friendship felt very awkward but they began to become real friends after some talking. Denkiten Nami - They feel very incomptabile. They can't stop themself to fight between them and are never thinking the same. However, they do not hate each other and they know it in the inside. While Kyouko never felt hostility toward her, she feels Nami's strong opposition and that's what irritates her, because she doesn't have any clue of why she is so opposite to her. After she found that it was because of Airi, the tension dropped and now Kyouko is often teasing Nami for her obsession with Airi. Etymology : "Ao" (青) can mean both blue or green. In this case, Kyouko's theme color is green. "hashi" (走) means running. : "Kyou" (強), which can also be read as tsuyo, means strong. "ko" (子) means child and is very common in names. Cure Liberty: Liberty means being free. Category:Green Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Female Category:Premium Player Pretty Cure! Category:User:RenaAozora